Pas à pas
by Eneliah
Summary: Il fit couler l'eau froide et s'aspergea longtemps le visage, essayant d'effacer les traces de son mauvais rêve. - Sequel de "Douleur" -


**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, je pense que je peux aussi dire qu'il y a un peu de Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance.

**Pairing:** Principalement centré sur Sebastian. Et Kurt est assez présent.

**Dédicasse: **Je dédie ce texte à ma Follasse préférée parce qu'elle m'a supporter tout le long de l'écriture de ce texte et qu'elle m'a donné son avis sur plusieurs passages. Donc, Baby, ce texte est pour toi. Merci encore pour ton aide. Love you.

**Blabla: **J'ai mis énormément de temps pour réussir à finir ce one shot. Je n'en suis pas satisfaite, mais je sais que j'arriverais à rien de mieux.

**Avertissement: **Ce texte est la suite de mon texte "**Douleur**", donc comme pour ce texte, ici je parle de viol et de maltraitance même si ce texte reste plus "léger".

* * *

Je suis désolée pour les fautes que vous trouverez dans ce texte. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Pas à pas :**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur. Encore un cauchemars. Il ne supportait plus de revivre pendant son sommeil tout ce que son père lui avait fait. En soupirant, Sebastian sorti du lit ainsi que de la chambre. Il se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain où il s'y enferma après avoir allumé la lumière. Il fit couler l'eau froide et s'aspergea longtemps le visage, essayant d'effacer les traces de son mauvais rêve.

Fermant le robinet, il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'en revenait pas d'être en vie. Il avait pourtant cru qu'il réussirait cette fois là. Mais non. Il n'avait pas pensé à son colocataire, Trent, qui était entré dans la salle de bain, avec l'intention de prendre une douche, et l'avait vu, inconscient sur le sol. Trent avait rapidement réagit en compressant les plaies et en appelant à l'aide.

Sebastian c'était réveillé durant la nuit, à l'hôpital, avec un grand sentiment d'échec. Il n'avait pas réussi à mourir et avait dû y rester trois longues semaines, restant silencieux quand les médecins lui posaient des questions, essayant de savoir d'où venaient les marques sur son corps et la raison de sa tentative de suicide.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas dit un mot quand on lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient dû le signaler aux services sociaux. Il avait caché sa surprise quand il avait appris que sa mère, celle qui ne l'avait jamais défendu, avait dit que pour sa sécurité, il ne fallait pas qu'il rentre chez lui.

Son assistante sociale avait donc prit contact avec une famille d'accueil, et l'y avait placé dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Le laissant en sécurité le temps qu'une enquête, qui déciderait s'il rentrait chez lui ou restait en famille d'accueil, ait lieu.

Sebastian laissa son regard s'attarder sur le rasoir qui traînait sur le rebord du lavabo avant de se détourner et de sortir de la salle de bain, éteignant la lumière au passage. Il retourna s'allonger sur son lit, et fixa le plafond. Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'il était ici, et il appréciait le fait qu'ils respectaient son silence, ne le forçant pas à parler.

L'assistante sociale ne lui avait pas menti en disant que c'était une famille bien qui avait l'habitude d'accueillir des enfants. Cependant, il avait été assez surpris quand il avait apprit qu'il s'agissait de la famille Hummel. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas Burt et Elisabeth Hummel, ce n'était pas le cas de Kurt, leur fils, avec qui il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bien. Et malgré le fait qu'il ai été un enfoiré, Kurt était aussi gentil que ses parents avec lui. Sebastian fini par se rendormir, ses pensées toujours tournées vers le châtain.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, Sebastian avait l'estomac noué et il mit quelques minutes à comprendre la raison de son angoisse. Il devait reprendre les cours, le jours même et il ne se sentait pas prêt à ça. Surtout qu'il ne retournait pas à Dalton, son assistante sociale ayant organisé son transfert au lycée McKinley afin d'être proche de sa famille d'accueil.

Il allait se retrouver dans un lycée où il y avait plusieurs personnes avec qui il avait été une ordure, et, il fallait l'avouer, il avait peur que les élèves du Glee Club en profitent pour se venger de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Sebastian se leva de son lit, même s'il voulait resté coucher et alla rapidement se préparer avant de descendre rejoindre les Hummel dans la cuisine.

Le jeune homme fit un signe de tête ainsi qu'un petit sourire quand ils lui dirent bonjour et s'assit à côté de Kurt.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda Kurt en lui tendant des brioches.

Sebastian secoua négativement la tête pour répondre à la question de Kurt et refusa les brioches en grimaçant légèrement mais prit le café que lui tendit Elisabeth.

« Tu angoisses pour la reprise des cours ? Ou peut être pour ton rendez vous avec le psychologue ? » Questionna Elisabeth.

Sebastian regarda Elisabeth à la mention du rendez vous du soir même avec le psychologue.

« Ça se passera bien, Sebastian. Aussi bien la reprise des cours que ton rendez vous. N'angoisses pas pour ça, d'accord ? Je viendrais te chercher à 16h au lycée et je t'accompagnerais voir le Dr Wilson. Essaie d'être à l'heure, d'accord ? Même si ça ne t'enchante pas, ces rendez vous sont importants et tu en auras deux par semaine. »

Sebastian poussa un long soupir mais hôcha la tête, faisant comprendre à Elisabeth qu'il serait à l'heure devant le lycée.

**OoO**

Cette première journée à McKinley se passa calmement pour Sebastian. Aucuns des élèves du Glee Club n'avaient cherché à se venger, ils le laissaient tranquille. Les autres lycéens l'ignoraient tout simplement, et c'était parfait pour lui. Il avait été surpris de voir Kurt venir s'installer à sa table le midi.

« J'ai jamais aimé mangé seul. Je sais que je pourrais aller manger avec mes amis, mais j'ai pas envie de te laisser seul. Même si tu parles pas, ça ne me dérange pas. » Avait dit le châtain sous le regard surpris de Sebastian.

Sebastian l'avait regardé pendant de longues minutes avant de commencer à manger, le regard fixé sur son assiette.

L'après midi passa rapidement et à 16h, le jeune homme attendait, assit sur un banc, l'arrivée de Elisabeth. Celle ci arriva avec 15 minutes de retard.

« Je suis désolée d'être en retard, Sebastian, mais ton assistante sociale m'a téléphoné alors que je m'apprêtais à partir. Et comme je ne conduis pas quand je suis au téléphone, j'ai dû partir plus tard que prévu. » Expliqua Elisabeth, quand il s'installa côté passager.

Sebastian lui fit un petit sourire pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave tout en attachant sa ceinture.

« Ça c'est bien passé cette première journée ? Je sais que ça n'est pas comme dans ton ancien lycée mais bon, tu ne pouvais pas rester là bas.. »

Elle lança un bref regard à Sebastian, pour le voir acquiescer avant de continuer à lui parler. Elle passa une partie du trajet à essayer de le rassurer par rapport à son rendez vous et lui promit que si ça se passait mal, ils chercheraient un autre psychologue, ce qui sembla soulager Sebastian qui se détendit un peu.

Elisabeth se gara dans un petit parking proche de plusieurs grands bâtiments. Elle sorti de sa voiture, imitée par Sebastian et après avoir verrouillé le véhicule, elle accompagna le jeune homme jusqu'au troisième étage d'un immeuble blanc. Ils s'installèrent dans une salle d'attente après avoir signaler leur présence à la secrétaire.

« Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que tu sortes, d'accord ? Et, ne te force pas à parler si vraiment tu n'y arrives pas. Tu vas à ton rythme, Sebastian, peu importe ce qu'elle te dit. »

Sebastian ne dit rien mais ça ne dérangea pas Elisabeth. Elle savait qu'il avait compris, et c'était le plus important. Ils attendaient depuis une dizaine de minutes quand le Dr Wilson s'avança vers eux. C'était une femme souriante, d'environ 30 ans, brune aux yeux chocolat.

« Bonjour, je suis le Dr Wilson. » Dit elle en serrant les mains de Sebastian et Elisabeth.

« Elisabeth Hummel et c'est Sebastian. » Présenta Elisabeth en souriant.

« D'accord. Sebastian, tu viens ? »

Sebastian se leva et suivi la psychologue jusqu'à son bureau. Il prit place sur la chaise qu'elle lui indiqua et la regarda faire le tour du bureau pour s'asseoir face à lui. Le jeune homme détailla la pièce curieusement, avant de poser un regard indifférent sur le Dr Wilson.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est ton assistante sociale qui a demandé à Mme Hummel de prendre contact avec moi. Un suivi psychologique est obligatoire dans un cas comme le tien. D'après ton assistante sociale, tu ne prononces pas un mot, ils ne peuvent donc pas savoir ce qu'il t'est exactement arrivé. Nous allons donc travailler sur ça. Commencer à te faire parler. Trouver d'où viens ton blocage. »

Sebastian l'écouta parler, lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire durant ses séances et la fixa quand elle essaya de lui faire dire quelques mots, restant silencieux. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, mais il ne se sentait pas encore en confiance pour lui parler. Comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien, le Dr Wilson décida de mettre fin à la séance et lui donna un rendez vous pour le vendredi. Sebastian prit le petit papier qu'elle lui tendait et sorti rejoindre Elisabeth.

« Ton prochain rendez vous est quand ? »

Sebastian lui tendit le petit papier. Elisabeth le regarda avant de dire :

« Ça sera Burt qui t'amènera. Je ne peux pas vendredi, ça ne te pose pas de problème ? »

Sebastian ne réagit pas, réfléchissant pendant de longues minutes, se demandant s'il risquait quelque chose en étant seul avec Burt ou pas. Puis quand il réalisa qu'il ne risquait rien, que Kurt n'avait pas souffert en sa présence, il fit donc comprendre d'un signe de tête à Elisabeth que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Elisabeth sourit et retourna à sa voiture, suivit pas l'adolescent.

Une fois arrivé chez les Hummel, Sebastian monta rapidement dans sa chambre voulant être seul. Il fut surpris de voir un journal posé sur son lit. Il s'approcha et le prit entre ses mains. Il caressa du bout des doigts la couverture, se demandant qui l'avait posé sur son lit.

Curieux, il sorti de la chambre, le journal serré contre lui et descendit dans le salon où il trouva Kurt assit sur le canapé en compagnie de sa mère. Il s'avança vers eux, et leur montra le journal, les questionnant du regard.

« Ah, je vois que tu as trouvé mon cadeau. Dit Kurt, en souriant. À la sortie des cours, on est allé boire un café et on est passé devant une librairie. Dans la vitrine, il y avait ce journal. Je l'ai trouvé parfait pour toi. Je me suis dit que puisque tu ne parles pas, tu peux quand même mettre tout ce que tu penses par écrits. Ça te soulagera peut être. Et je te promet que personne n'essaiera de le lire. »

Sebastian regarda le journal qu'il tenait entre les mains avant de regarder Kurt.

« Ça ne te plaît pas ? C'est peut être trop.. J'aurais peut être pas dû.. Je suis désolé.. Je me suis juste dit que ça pourrait être bien pour toi.. »

Le jeune homme continuait à fixer Kurt, un sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage, ce qui fit comprendre à Kurt que ça lui plaisait. Sebastian sorti du salon sous le regard de Kurt et monta dans sa chambre. Il posa le journal sur son bureau et prit une feuille et un stylo dans son sac. Il déchira proprement un bout de feuille où il écrivit un simple « _Merci_ ». Il redescendit rapidement au salon, donna le mot à Kurt et remonta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**OoO**

Sebastian mit deux semaines avant de commencer à écrire dans le journal. Ça lui prit une nuit où il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il en avait marre de tourner dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il c'était donc levé, installé à son bureau et avait ouvert le journal. Il avait longuement regardé la page blanche devant lui avant de prendre un stylo et de se mettre à écrire.

« _Je m'appelle Sebastian. J'ai 17 ans et je suis fils unique. Je suis gay, je pense que je le sais depuis toujours. J'aime lire, mais je n'ai pas de livres ici. Je ne vis plus avec mes parents, je suis en famille d'accueil. Ils sont gentils avec moi, ils essaient de faire en sorte que je me sente bien chez eux. C'est d'ailleurs Kurt qui m'a offert ce journal. Ça m'a beaucoup touché, plus que ce qu'il ne l'imagine. C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre quelque chose sans que ce soit Noël ou mon anniversaire. Je me suis rapproché de lui, tout les midis on mange ensemble à la cantine, et je reste de temps en temps avec lui lors des interclasses. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un ami._ »

Il lu rapidement ce qu'il avait inscrit dans son journal avant de continuer. C'était comme si les mots sortaient tout seuls de son stylo.

« _J'ai essayé de me suicider il y a quelques semaines, mais un garçon de mon ancien lycée m'a trouvé avant que je ne me vide de mon sang. Depuis je ne parle plus. Pas que je n'y arrive pas, c'est juste que je ne veux pas. J'ai peur de raconter mon histoire, j'ai peur d'être jugé ou qu'on me dise comme quoi je mens. J'ai été battu et violé. Par mon propre père. La première fois qu'il a levé la main sur moi, qu'il m'a cogné, j'avais 10 ans. Durant deux ans, il m'a régulièrement frappé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse pire, j'avais 12 ans, presque 13 quand il a commencé à me toucher. J'ai eu l'impression de mourir à ce moment là._ »

Sebastian regarda les derniers mots qu'il avait écrit, et se décida d'arrêter là. Il reboucha son stylo, prit son journal et le cacha dans son placard, sous sa pile de vêtements. Il regarda l'heure et se coucha, voulant essayer de dormir un peu.

**OoO**

Deux autres semaines étaient passés où quelques changements se faisaient voir dans le comportement de Sebastian. Même s'il ne parlait toujours pas, il laissait de plus en plus souvent des bouts de papiers à l'intention de Burt, Elisabeth et Kurt, ne serait-ce que pour dire « _bonjour_ » ou encore « _merci_ ».

Il continuait aussi à écrire dans son journal, racontant par moments des passages de ce qu'il avait vécu, et à d'autres moments des choses qu'il aimait ou rêvait. Il avait conscience que tout était mélangé, mais il s'en foutait, il écrivait ce qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il se trouvait devant son journal.

Sebastian allait toujours voir le Dr Wilson deux fois par semaine. Il mit du temps avant de lui faire confiance, et ce n'était qu'après plusieurs séances qu'il lui laissa un petit papier avant de partir où il avait simplement écrit: « _J'ai peur de raconter mon histoire._ ».

**OoO**

Sebastian avait réussi à tenir jusqu'à la fin des vacances du mois de mars sans se couper à nouveau. Bien qu'à plusieurs moments il avait envie de le faire, il réussissait à résister, jusqu'à cette fois là..

Il avait apprit par son assistante sociale que sa mère avait raconté tout ce qu'elle savait sur ce que son père lui avait fait subir durant toutes ces années. Elle leur avait aussi dit qu'elle n'était jamais intervenue.

Son assistante sociale lui avait dit que son père allait être arrêté et resterait en prison jusqu'à son jugement et sa mère était placé en garde à vue durant 48h puis recevrait une interdiction du juge. Elle sera libre le temps d'être elle aussi jugée pour non assistance à personne en danger.

Il allait recevoir une lettre lui donnant la date du jugement de ses parents, il fallait qu'il soit présent afin de témoigner contre eux.

La nuit qui suivi ce qu'il apprit, Sebastian dormi très mal. Il fit d'horribles cauchemars, le laissant tremblant de peur. Se sentant très mal mentalement, il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et avait prit une lame qu'il avait fait glissé à plusieurs reprise sur son bras.

Sebastian avait regardé le sang qui coulait, appréciant la douleur physique. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il réagit. Il prit une serviette qui traînait sur le rebord de la salle de bain et sorti de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Kurt afin de réveiller le jeune homme. Kurt ne lui fit pas la morale, il s'était contenté de désinfecté les plaies et de lui faire un pansement.

Sebastian passa le reste de la nuit dans la chambre de Kurt, blotti contre le châtain. Aucun des deux ne dormi. Sebastian trop effrayé de faire d'autres cauchemars et Kurt préférant veiller sur Sebastian.

Après cette nuit là, ce n'était pas étonnant de trouver les deux garçons dans le même lit, généralement dans la chambre de Kurt, que ce soit à cause d'un cauchemar de Sebastian ou parce qu'ils avaient passé la soirée à regarder un film.

Ça ne les surpris donc pas de se réveiller un matin de la mi-avril dans le même lit. Sebastian ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sourit à Kurt.

« Bonjour. » Sourit Kurt en se redressant et en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Sebastian.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Sebastian, la voix enrouée.

Il regarda Kurt, surpris. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il parlait. Kurt lui fit en grand sourire.

« Bas ! Tu parles à nouveau ! C'est génial ! »

« Oui.. C'est.. Bizarre.. C'est sorti tout seul. »

« C'est parce que tu dois te sentir bien.. Je suppose. »

« Je me sens bien avec toi.. » Murmure Sebastian en se blottissant contre Kurt.

Kurt entoura Sebastian de ses bras.

« Je suis content de le savoir. » Dit Kurt, sur le même temps que Sebastian.

Les garçons restèrent un long moment dans cette position avant de se décider à se lever et de se préparer pour se rendre au lycée.

**OoO**

C'était début juin, Sebastian sorti du palais de justice de Westerville en compagnie de Burt, Elisabeth et Kurt. Le jugement de ses parents avaient eu lieu. Son père avait été condamné à perpétuité et sa mère à deux ans de prison avec sursis.

Sebastian n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que l'enquête était enfin fini, qu'il allait pouvoir avancer et guérir sans avoir peur de se retrouver face à son père. Il était conscient que ça prendrait du temps, que ça se ferait pas à pas, mais avec l'aide de la famille Hummel et du Dr Wilson, il était sur d'y arriver, parce qu'après tout, il n'était pas seul.

Sebastian regarda Burt et Elisabeth et, ne pouvant pas se retenir, il enlaça les deux adultes, les remerciant d'être là pour lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kurt.

« Est ce que tu veux bien venir faire un tour avec moi ? J'aimerais te parler.. »

Kurt interrogea ses parents du regard.

« Allez y, on se retrouve dans une heure devant la pizzeria, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, merci maman. »

Les deux garçons marchèrent en silence durant plusieurs minutes. Kurt lançait plusieurs coups d'oeil à Sebastian, se demandant pourquoi il ne disait rien. Le jeune homme entra dans un parc et fit signe à Kurt de s'asseoir sur le banc, ce que fit le châtain. Sebastian resta debout, se mettant face à Kurt.

« Kurt, je.. J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pour m'avoir soigné, pour m'avoir consolé ou encore pour le journal.. »

« C'est faux, tu m'as dit pleins de fois merci et.. »

« Kurt, me coupe pas s'il te plait.. Donc, je disais, je t'ai pas encore remercié. Par rapport à tout ce que tu as fait et, que je sais, que tu continueras à faire, je trouve que les « mercis » que je te dis ne sont pas suffisant.. Je.. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.. C'est pas grand chose mais.. J'espère que ça va te plaire.. »

Sebastian ignora le regard de Kurt et ouvrit le sac à dos qu'il avait pris avec lui le matin même. Il en sorti une fine écharpe bleue et la passa autour du cou de Kurt.

« Tu vois, comme je disais, c'est pas grand chose, mais je l'ai trouvé jolie et je me suis dit qu'elle irait bien avec tes yeux.. » Sebastian regarda Kurt, rougissant légèrement. « J'avais raison.. Elle te va bien.. Est-ce qu'elle te plait ? »

Kurt hocha la tête et murmura un « merci » avant de se lever et d'enlacer Sebastian.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, Bas. Je vais continuer à t'aider à aller mieux. Je te le promet. » Murmura Kurt à l'oreille de Sebastian.

Le châtain décalla un peu sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre jeune homme, l'embrassant doucement.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'est fini.

Je ne sais pas si les psychologues sont censés tutoyer les mineurs ou pas.

Pour mon texte, j'ai décidé que oui.

A bientôt.

Niffleuse (Anciennement Dragicobus.)


End file.
